


Treehouse

by flootiger



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootiger/pseuds/flootiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Bill spend some time in their treehouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treehouse

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!

“I can’t believe Georg did that!”   
  
Bill pumped the air with his fist as he skipped down the empty road. They were walking home from a party and everything was silent in Magdeburg bar the raucous of Bill’s laughter. After Georg had streaked they’d abandoned Gustav to look after him, neither twin wanting to nurse their highly inebriated and naked friend.   
  
Tom grinned and stuck his hands in his pockets to warm them up. The 2AM air was freezing and he wondered how Bill was coping, only dressed in a skimpy tee and jeans. “I know, fucking badass.”   
  
Bill giggled and hopped back onto the pavement.   
  
“Not that badass, I’d do it.”   
  
Tom started. “What? No you wouldn’t.”   
  
Bill gave him a look, shooting a conspiratorial grin before laughing again.   
  
“If I was paid I would,” he went on, still hopping around, on and off the pavement then circling round Tom. Where he found the energy was anyone’s guess.   
  
“How much?”   
  
Bill hummed in thought then said, “Like, a hundred Euros or something.”  
  
Tom scoffed, “I’d milk it. I’d ask for ten thousand.”   
  
“We could buy a new recording contract with that,” Bill said wistfully. They’d recently been dropped by Sony and it had hit Bill harder than anyone. Neither twin was good at handling disappointment but Bill moped around for weeks whereas Tom punched holes in a few things and was done.   
  
“Fuck that,” Tom said, trying to lift Bill’s mood back up again. “We could buy  _fame_  with that sort of money, no fucking about with labels or producers.”   
  
Bill smiled and sidled closer to Tom until their arms were brushing as they walked. “Yeah. We’ll definitely be famous, Tomi.”   
  
Tom agreed and was about to say so when they turned into their front drive and something glinting in the moonlight caught his eye. He squinted, trying to work out what it was and then grinned. It was the top of a saucepan, one they’d jacked up with some old rope at the top of their tree house. It had become their sort of emblem for rebellion and when they were young they’d hide up there for hours, pretending it was them against the world.   
  
Secretly, sometimes Tom really  _did_  think it was just the two of them but Bill was all he needed so as far as he was concerned, that was okay.   
  
Suddenly he got an idea. “Hey,” he tugged on the back of Bill’s t-shirt to slow him down. “Come here a sec.”   
  
Bill followed without question, grabbing onto the sleeve of Tom’s hoodie when they stepped away from the safety of streetlamps and into the shadows that shrouded them in darkness.   
  
“Where are we going?” Bill asked when Tom halted at the base of the tree.   
  
Bill was peering up into the branches, still holding tightly onto Tom.   
  
“Are we going up there?”  
  
“Yeah,” Tom grinned, reaching to the first rung of the make-shift ladder their dad had built. “Are you scared?”   
  
Bill scoffed. “Yeah right, I’m not scared of anything.”   
  
With that, Tom heard his twin follow him up the side of the trunk. He reached the top, heaving himself onto the wooden platform and collapsing onto the mattress, waiting for Bill’s messy black head to poke through the trap door.   
  
Moments later his twin emerged, cursing and complaining about some bark that had gotten wedged under his nails.   
  
“Stop whining,” Tom rolled his eyes and shifted over so Bill could join him.   
  
He watched in amusement as Bill rolled gracelessly into the space Tom lad left for him, only to end up in Tom’s space.   
  
“Oi, get off me,” Tom tried to shove Bill’s body from him but Bill only giggled.   
  
“It’s cold,” he said. “Come on, Tomi, we can share body heat.”   
  
Tom grumbled but a snugly warm Bill was not something he would or could ever deny. “Fine.”   
  
He let Bill crowd close and wrapped his arms around him, just as they’d done years ago when it got too chilly to stay outside but stubbornness had prevailed.   
  
Bill wriggled until he was comfortable, he was jammed right up against Tom’s side, legs overlapping and elbows in the way. Tom felt little puffs of hot air against his neck and he smiled into the darkness. Bill’s little body was held securely by his own and Tom was certain that he could drift off right away.   
  
“Tom?”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“Would you pay me to streak?”   
  
Tom snorted. “Why would I do that?”   
  
He felt Bill writhe in his arms and suddenly he was hovering over him, looking down at him with wide, earnest eyes. “Because you know,” he said softly. “You wouldn’t need to.”   
  
Tom’s own eyes flared and he felt the heat of Bill through the layers of clothing. He knew what his twin was saying, they’d pushed the boundaries before but never so blatantly. It sent thrills of excitement coursing through Tom’s veins.   
  
“...Okay,” he said hoarsely. Bill grinned, leaned down to kiss him then rolled off him.   
  
Tom lay in stunned silence, thinking that one brief kiss wasn’t really enough.   
  
A few minutes later, Bill wormed his way back into Tom’s arms and nestled close until their noses were touching. He was still smiling and Tom gave him a squeeze, his arms clutching around Bill’s waist like a life-line.   
  
Very slowly, he leant in to kiss Bill back, the feeling of his twin’s soft lips against his own sending hot sparks down to his belly.   
  
“Whoa,” he pulled back, examining Bill’s reaction.   
  
If Bill’s flushed lips and cheeks were anything to go by, it was a good one.   
  
“Do it again,” Bill whispered, his breath warm.   
  
Tom did it again until they fell asleep, wrapped tightly in each other’s arms.


End file.
